l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Maw
The Maw, whose true name was Nikoma no Oni, was a demonic Oni who first came into existence in the Mortal Realm during the 2nd century IC. The Maw's existence probably represented the first case of Oni summoning by a Rokugani. Appearance and Abilities The Maw was a massive creature, fifteen feet tall and with a muscular body and thick scaled skin. Spikes sprouted from its spine, limbs and tails. Its reptilian head had huge fanged jaws and a heavy bone ridge that protected its small eyes. The Maw was a consummate general, a tactical and strategic thinker, with the ability to rally and lead huge armies of lesser Shadowlands creatures. Imperial Histories 2, p. 149 Summoning In the 2nd century the oni was summmoned and given a name by the shugenja Kuni Nikoma , thus becoming Nikoma no Oni, but almost immmediately it betrayed Nikoma by slaughtering him, only to find itself imprisoned within the wards Nikoma had set up as a precautionary measure. A Demon's Coin, by Shawn Carman In 710, Imperial Histories 2, p. 131 Nikoma no Oni was given a soul a second time by Isawa Shokan, who freed Nikoma no Oni in exchange for becoming half demon. The oni took care to never let its name (or names) known, and would eventually be known as The Maw by the people of Rokugan. The Oni Lord began to assemble a vast Shadowlands army. The Oni Lord Dark Earth Magic In 714 the Maw encountered a mysterious being who called himself the Dark Oracle of Earth. The Maw spent two years under his tutelage, gaining the secrets of dark earth magic. The oni would use it to circumvent the walls of Hiruma Castle. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 30-31 Invading Rokugan The Maw raised an army in 716 the likes of which had not been seen since the days of Fu Leng, and marched upon the Crab. Way of the Crab, p. 31 The oni defeated the Hiruma forces in the Last Stand Plain, Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 55 and later seized Kyuden Hiruma, laying waste the Kuni lands. Way of the Crab, pp. 31-34 The Maw burnt the Kuni family’s primary temple to the ground. Imperial Histories 2, p. 132 Destruction The Maw was killed by a single unit formed by tainted Crab, known as the Damned Way of the Shadowlands, p. 36 during the Battle of the Cresting Wave and its skull, purified by Kuni Shugenja, was hung above the gate of Kyuden Hida as a trophy and a warning to the Shadowlands. The Kuni Lands became a blasted waste of rock and sand, everything scorched and flattened. The Book of the Shadowlands: The Writings of Kuni Mokuna, p. 18 Battle of Nanashi Mura During the Clan War, in winter of 1128, Time of the Void, p. 101 Yogo Junzo deemed the village a menace, and had dispatched The Maw with an army of oni to slaughter Nanashi's inhabitants. Morito Tokei was stationed on the village and he defeated the invading oni army with his powerful magic power. The energies Tokei released apparently consumed him and The Maw, and they disappeared without a trace. Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 94 In truth, both The Maw and Tokei were thrown into Jigoku by the spell's energy. Fortunes & Winds, p. 30 Torturing Tokei The Maw imprisoned Tokei in the depths of Jigoku and began to torture him, expecting to twist his soul and corrupt him. A wandering gaki appeared and rescued Tokei, who fled free. The gaki was the soul of Matsu Hiroru, the White Ninja, who in his attempt to rescue the soul of Doji Shizue entered the Realm of Hungry Ghosts, Gaki-do, and died, becoming a hungry ghost. The Legion of the Dead: The White Ninja Fortunes & Winds, pp. 30-31 Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1159 Fu Leng brought the Maw with him when he waged war on Tengoku in the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Shinjo surrenderred to him, to be allowed to argue with her brother Fu Leng, but the Dark Lord killed her after a brief dialog. A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf Later the Maw fought Hoshi in his serpentine shape. Fight For Tomorrow, Part I Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng With the Maw's skull purified and intact, it was unable to fully spawn into Rokugan and its spirit was confined to Jigoku. In 1165 the Maw's spirit sensed Isawa Shokan, now called Shokansuru, entering in the Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng. The connection there was strong to the Realm of Evil and the summoner could hear the Maw's voice. The Oni Lord told Shokansuru by drawing upon the power of Jigoku directly, he would completely incarnate powerful oni. There, he could touch the realm of Jigoku and craft oni more powerful than any that had existed. They would exist only in the physical realm, their ties to Jigoku severed. When they were destroyed, all that they were would cease to be. Shokansuru created oni more powerful than had existed before, using his former friends' souls to bind them: Munemitsu no Oni, Yojireru no Oni, Hasaiki no Oni, and Sentei no Oni. Shokansuru dreamed with a world were the oni ruled over humans. Time of Demons The Return In 1167 Shokansuru traveled to the gates of Kyuden Hida, his presence masked with his powerful dark knowledge. He sacrificed his spirit to cause a small fracture in the stone where the skull of The Maw hung. It signaled dark times ahead with the imminent return of the Great Oni Lord. The Time of Demons serving mortals was at an end. With his sacrifice, the Maw would return to the Shadowlands to spearhead the growing movement of dissatisfied Oni. Dawn of the Lotus (The Shadowlands), by Shawn Carman The creature began to plan the destruction of the City of the Lost, The Maw (Lotus flavor) enlisting other denizens of the Shadowlands such as the Onisu. Fushin was the first known of these creatures which turned on Daigotsu and aligned with the Maw; Kanashimi, Muchitsujo, Nikushimi, Settozai, and Yokubo followed suit. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 220, 222-225 Kagami no Oni The Maw created the Kagami no Oni to bolster the numbers of the Lost during the civil war in the Shadowlands during the Twelfth century. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 121 Wall of Bones The Maw's armies pressed deep into Daigotsu's territory, but were finally held at the Wall of Bones. Daigotsu Kaikou (Drums of War flavor) Tomb of the Seven Thunders In 1168 the Emperor Toturi III had reached alone the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Kyoso no Oni knew of it Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) and an army of oni raced across the plain toward it. The rescue party of the Rokugani was already with the Emperor, but their numbers were too small and prepared to make their last stand. A Lost army appeared led by Daigotsu Rekai and Moto Tsume, charging the Oni. The Clans joined them, but Naseru knew they would not escape with life. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Back to Jigoku During the Battle of the Tomb the Maw entered the battlefield prepared to destroy the opposing armies, but another Oni Lord arrived from the same direction than the Lost. Akuma no Oni attacked the Maw and a legendary fight between them began. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer The Maw was killed by Akuma no Oni. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske The place it died was named the Maw's Grave. The Maw's Grave (Samurai Title) See also * The Maw/Meta External Links * The Maw (Thousand Years of Darkness) Category:Oni Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Characters with Pictures